The Forgotten Twin: part 1
by Kiks AKA Half of Hairibo
Summary: I know this has been up before, but I'm doing it for the new chaptering system. R/R! (^-^)/
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hey! this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Anyway please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything that sounds abnormal to you. Everything else is JK Rowling.  
  
The Five Marauders:  
  
  
"Yo! Tine!" Sirius called up the stairs.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Time to go honey!" Mom called.  
  
Mom was taking us to the train station. It's our first year at Hogwarts and I really didn't want to miss the train.  
  
I curled my last strand of hair, rushed down the stairs, grabbed my lunch and ran out to the car. Jessi helped Sirius and me put our trunks into the trunk.  
  
We have a car because mom is muggle born. She said that even when she went to Hogwarts and found out she was a witch, she wanted a car.  
  
"Where's dad?" I asked, climbing into the back seat of the station wagon.  
  
"He has to work today." Mom told me.  
  
* Figures * I thought  
  
* So what? It's not like we ever get to see him anyway. * Sirius thought.  
  
* Yeah, but...you know. *  
  
"Are you coming too, Jessi?" Sirius turned to our brother.  
  
"Why not? I get out of school, and for that I have NO homework. Anyway, I want to see you find platform 9 3/4." He's mostly sarcastic. Not mean, just sarcastic.  
  
"Oh. Me too. I'm beginning to think that it's a trick." Not that it mattered to me. I am a pretty good prankster.  
  
But he didn't hear me. He was bobbing his head to the music in his walkman.  
  
Oop! Did I forget to introduce myself? Ahem *clears her throat* I am Tine Black. I have Black hair(it's a family tradmark), and brown eyes. I guess I'm pretty. I never really thought about it. I'm going to be in my first year at Hogwarts. School of witch craft and wizardry. I have a twin, Sirius. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is very handsome, I can say that since I his sister. We can communicate telepathicly. He and I are the biggest pranksters on the block. My brother Jessi is a squib. You know a muggle that is wizard born? They are rare. That's him. He doesn't seem to mind it though. He looks like an older Sirius. People think they could be the twins instead of Sirius and me. Dad is Head of the Misuse of Magic Department (A/N: Sorry I don't know if that is right or not. I don't have my books right now. If someone out there reading, knows what it's called, please put it in yur review!). He's always at work. Writing owls to send to people. He has light brown hair and grey eyes. Mom is just a stay at home mom. I like her that way. At least someone is home for us kids. We get our black hair from her.  
  
"It's not a trick Tine. Don't listen to your brother." Mom cooed.  
  
Oh great. She's making me look like a precous little girl...again. She's always doing that. People who know me better know other wise. I may be a girl, but believe me, you don't want to tango with me. Just ask Sirius about the time I whooped him a good one 'cause he caught my fake wand on fire.(I think he still has the scar on his chin.) I don't usually hurt people. Only if I am having a bad day.  
  
* Oh goll. *  
  
* Don't worry. Most of us know better. *   
  
*****  
  
" Sirius, Tine! Wake up." Jessi prodid me.  
  
"Wha-what?" Sirius mumbled.  
  
"We're here!" I screamed. " Sorry." I added after everyone stared at me.  
  
"You two fell asleep, Sirius." Mom explained.  
  
Sirius and I had been up all night making plans for our first year of pranks. We have some pretty good ones up our sleeves.   
  
We climbed out of the car and found some cart to carry our trunks.  
  
"I see platform 9. I see platform 10. But look, theres no platform 9 3/4." Jessi laughed as we walked to our platform.  
  
"Mom, he's right. There is no platform 9 3/4. What kind of trick is this?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah mom. Normally I'd go right along with the trick, but we only have 5 minutes until our imaginary train leaves." Sirius said sorta of serious, the first time in his life.  
  
"Yes I know that Sirius. See that barrier? You walk right through that." Then after seeing our confused and worried faces she added. "Only witches and wizards can do it. It's invisible to a muggle eye.  
  
"Sorry Jessi. You won't see them go off. Okay. Ready? All you do is look at the barrier and walk through. don't be scared or it won't work."  
  
She bent down to give us hugs. "Now I don't want to get any owls about you two."  
  
"Don't worry mom." I said  
  
"Yeah, we'll be good."  
  
"Yeah, right. Anyway, you better hurry up. You don't want to miss your train."  
  
"Bye mom." Sirius said turning to the barrier.  
  
"Yeah see ya mom. Bye Jessi."  
  
I grabbed Sirius hand. I didn't want to go alone. We pushed our trunks in front of us. I closed my eyes.  
  
* I can't believe I'm doing this! *  
  
* You can't be scared or it won't work. *  
  
Suddenly we were standing in front of a scarlet red engin.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Okay lets go find a compartment, Sirius."  
  
We climbed up the stairs right as the train started to move. Some where around the middle we found a compartment occupied by only two other people.  
  
"Hi. Can we sit here? Everywhere else is taken."  
  
"Sure. My name is James. Come in."  
  
"My name is Tine. This is my brother..."  
  
"Sirius. Sirius Black." He interupted me.  
  
I took one look at the other kid. He looked dead on his feet.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
* Wow. He is fine! *  
  
* Which one? *  
  
* Oop! Did you hear that Sirius? *  
  
* Yes. Which one? *  
  
* Well both, but I was meaning Remus. *  
  
* Oh, don't mind if I tell him... *  
  
* SIRIUS BLACK! IF YOU TELL HIM, I'LL... *  
  
* Wow Bessy! Don't worry. *  
  
"So which one of you is a first year?" James asked.  
  
"Both. We're twins." We said at the same time.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I always wanted a twin."  
  
"Well... it's nice. I always wondered what it's like not to have a twin. Not that I want to know." I said after Sirius gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Are you first years too?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Remus said. He sure looked like he could use a nap right about now.   
  
"Are you sure your okay, Remus? You look pretty tired..."  
  
"'m fine,ok? I was just up all night."  
  
"Nervous?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"No way. Excited man. I couldn't wait!"  
  
*****  
  
When we got there, we crossed the river in a boat with a man named Hagrid. Right now we were in side a small room.  
  
"Can I have your attention everyone. I am Pro. Mcgonnagal. In a couple of minutes you will be sorted into one of four different houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Now if you will wait here a couple more minutes we'll be ready."  
  
"I wonder what kind of tests we have to take!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"I heard a kid say that we had to sing the school song and the worst singers go into Slytherin. The best go into Gryffendor and the rest are just picked by the houses themselves." Sirius said wide-eyed.  
  
* Please Sirius. Where did you come up with that? *   
  
* I don't know. It just came of them top of my head. *  
  
* I sure it did. *  
  
*****  
  
"Appleton, Annette!"  
  
She put the had on her head.   
  
Yes that's all it was. Just a sorting hat.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table clapped.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
* Oh gosh! *  
  
* Don't worry Sirius. *  
  
He only had the hat on for 20 seconds before it shouted...  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered as Sirius made his way over there.  
  
"Black, Tine!"  
  
Accually I wasn't scared. I walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Humm? Hufflepuff? No. Ravenclaw? No..."  
  
* Please put me in Gryffindor! Please put me in Gryffindor! Please put me in... *  
  
"You Too?"  
  
* Sirius! Not now. *  
  
"I'm not Sirius. I'm the hat. Oh well. Why not..."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped for me as I made my way over there. I sat down next to Sirius who gave me a high five.  
  
"Yes! This is cool. I'm glad were at least in the same house."  
  
"Me too Sirius. I wonder about James and Remus though..."  
  
I turned back to watch the sorting.  
  
"Flinch-fletchy, Mark!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Fisher, Thomas"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Gaddis, Erin!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Johnson, Hursel!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
I blocked out the next few names. I couldn't help staring at Remus. He was sooo cute!  
  
* Awe! How cute sis. *  
  
* Shut up Sirius. *  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes!" We yelled as we clapped for him.  
  
He sat down across from us.  
  
"Alright! Is this cool or what!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, now lets hope James gets in here too."  
  
"Kratochvil, Lily!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
* She's pretty. *   
  
* Oh palease Sirius. Don't get all gooshy on me. *  
  
* Oh, but what about Remus? *  
  
* What about him? *  
  
* In denial. IN DENIAL!!! *  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
It took about 5 minute for the hat to call out it's answer.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
I clapped for him, but I didn't really like him. I don't know why, but something about him didn't seem quite right.  
  
* I don't like him Sirius. *  
  
* Why not? *  
  
* I don't know. *  
  
* Whatever. *  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes!" We all screamed. Some people stared at us, but we didn't care.  
  
"Can you believe our luck!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"This..."  
  
I was interupted by who I assumed to be Pro. Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Now for the feast!"  
  
The plates and goblets were instently filled with food and drink.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night I was laying awake in bed.  
  
* Sirius? You still awake? *  
  
* Yeah, hold on a sec...okay. Yeah, what's up? *  
  
* What did you just do? *  
  
* I had to tell the guys to not talk to me for a minute. *  
  
* Oh, well if your telling them our plans, shouldn't I be there? *   
  
* Can't. Your not allowed here. *  
  
* So? Big deal. I'm coming now okay? *  
  
* Sure. *  
  
I threw the blankets off of me, and grabbed my robe.   
  
As I walked up the stairs to the boys Dorm, I could here voices.  
  
"How do you know that she's coming up here?"  
  
"'Cause I told you Remus. We can talk to each other..."  
  
I opened the door. "Telepathicly."  
  
"Told ya so."  
  
"Wow! Thats cool!" James was wide eyed.  
  
"I guess so." I said shrugging my shoulders. "So what's this I hear about our plans to disrupt the school?"  
  
"You know that Tine?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius told me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now. What don't you get about 'telepathic'." Man, Peter was a dope.  
  
"Anyway..." Sirius interupted our little love fest. "What one should we do first?"  
  
"Definitely the levi-feet."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
*****  
  
The levi-feet plan worked out great. James, Peter(uh!), Remus, Sirius and I put a levitating charm on all of the Slytherins shoes during DADA. You should have seen Snape and Malfoys faces. Red, scared and upside down. We got a weeks worth of detention for it.  
  
We were meeting in the common room to go to our detention with Pro. Purcell. The head of Slytherin.  
  
"I wonder what we have to do?" Remus asked.  
  
"She's probably going to send us in the forest to spend the night there." Sirius answered.  
  
"She wouldn't do that to us. Would she?" Peter asked shaking.  
  
"Probably." I liked teasing Peter. He was so goulable.  
  
Ww finaly got to Purcells room.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"It's us Professor." James said.  
  
"Ah, yes. Follow me."  
  
We walked down to the trophy room.  
  
"I want you to clean and polish every medle and trophy. Without magic! And NO talking."  
  
* Oh well. We can still talk. *  
  
* I guess so Tine. *  
  
* What do you want to talk about? *  
  
* How about you boyfriend over there? *  
  
* He's not my boyfriend, Sirius. Why not talk about your girlfriend, Lily? *  
  
* Naw. Your going to disapoint your boyfriend you know. *  
  
* How's that? *  
  
* Never mind. *  
  
* Come on Sirius! *  
  
* Forget it. *  
  
* No. Just tell me. *  
  
* No. You'd probably do something drastic if I tell you. *  
  
SQUIRT! I squirted with my polish and he laughed.  
  
"That desprite, huh? Oop! Sorry Professor."  
  
"What's going on over there?" Purcell asked.  
  
"Nothing!" I quickly covered up.  
  
"Detention again for the both of you!"  
  
Sirius never did tell me what he was thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. Thankyou sooooooo much for all those reviews! I couldn't stay focoused(sp)in school, so I wrote the second part. And to sorry about the telepathic thingy. It has a big part to do with the story later on. I know a lot of twins can't do it, but my bestfriends never knew they had it and it saved their lives. Anyway thats why I put it in here. Someone told me that Lilys real late name is Evens so I'm changing it. Sorry if some of this sound depressing(I hope not) but my neighbor who was one of my friend died the other day.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything weird in this story.  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Lily, wait up!" I ran to catch up with my new best friend.  
  
"Oh hi Tine. We better hurry up. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration." Figures. She the best one in our class. Besides James that is.  
  
"Where are the boys?" I should know, but my brain was too waked up to connect with Sirius. I had been up all night and the extra work would put me to sleep.  
  
"Beats me. Come on lets hurry."  
  
We got to class just as it started.  
  
Pro. McGonnagal smiled. She'd never get mad at her best student. "Come in girls and find a seat. Okay class. Today we are going to transfigure this goblet of water into milk. It's a simple incantination. All you do is look at the goblet and concentrate on milk."  
  
We found some seats by the guys in the back of the room.   
  
"That's all? I thought we'd do something harder then that." There was disapointment in her voice.  
  
"Hey I'm not complaining." Was James simple answer to that. He was aother best student.  
  
In the first five minutes, both Lily and James had milk in their goblets.  
  
Me? It took me all hour. I couldn't seem to concentrate. Before I got it I had, coffee, tea, cherry cols, lemonade, and pumpkin juice. I had to stop sirius from drinking my cherry cola. He LOVES the stuff.  
  
After class we walked back to the common room. I sat in a big arm chair and tried to stay awake.  
  
"What's up with you Tine? You feel okay?" Remus asked me.  
  
"I fine. I was up all night and I'm just tired."  
  
James eyed me suspicusly. "What were you doin' up?" I'm usually good about getting me eight hours of sleep every night. I hate feeling like a walking zombie.  
  
"Nothing important." I lied. Accually I was up after a nightmare I had.  
  
  
  
I was walking down the corridor with Sirius, Lily, Remus, James and Peter.   
  
We turned a corner next to the charms classroom, when Peter stopped to tie his shoes.   
  
I leaned back against the wall. I guess I was tired. I felt my bag get sucked into the wall. When I tired to pull it out, I got sucked in quicker then you can say 'quidditch'. Lily reached out to grab me.   
  
  
I woke up there. It seemed so real, and I was so scared that I didn't go back to sleep so I stayed up and finished my potions essay.  
  
  
  
"Nothing? That's a big record for you." Sirius laughed. He knew I was lying, but didn't say anything about it.   
  
Thats what I like about him. He can keep a secret, I was thw same way. I guess thats way we trust each other so well.  
  
"I know. Why don't we play a trick on Snape tonight...no wait...tomorrow. Tomorrow at breakfast. We can send him a howler!" James whispered excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! And then we can switch his wand with a fake one." Lily whispered.  
  
"And transfigure his potion!" I paused. "You can do that, Lily."  
  
"Alright this sounds cool!" Sirius yelled. The whole common room stared at him. "Sorry. Nothing to see here. Go back to your studies."  
  
"Sirius. You better be careful if you don't want to get caught. Or at least think about us!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"I'm going to get something. I'll be back." Remus jumped up and ran up the strairs to the boys dorm.  
  
A minute later he came down with a peice of parchment paper and a quill.  
  
"Okay. We need to take notes on this. I don't want to forget any details."  
  
The rest gathered around him and started whispering excitedly.  
  
My eye lids started to droop. Soon I was asleep and couldn't get up.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning at breakfast was a blast. Snape got his howler.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU SLIMY GREASE BALL! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO THOSE POOR GRYFFINDORS? WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?"James voice screamed. Now Sirius chimed in.  
  
"YOU REALLY SHOULD TAKE A BATH SNAPE! THE BATH TUB COULD USE THE SHINE!" Everyone was laughing. Including the Slytherins. Well, except Snape.  
  
"YOU SHOULD WATCH OUT! SOMEONE MIGHT TAKE MR. BLANKEY FROM YOU! YEAH, WE KNOW ABOUT MR. BLANKEY! AND HOW YOU SUCK YOUR THUMB IN YOUR SLEEP! Then it died.  
  
Everyone was choking with laughter. That was until snape jumped up and ran out. Now everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"That was good!" Remus said.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Did you see his face?!"  
  
"How did you know about his blanket and sucking his thumb?" I asked.  
  
"A little something called an invisibility cloak." James whispered.  
  
*****  
  
In potions, we were making a shrinking potion.  
  
"I will be coming around in five minutes to check your potions." Purcell announced.  
  
"Now!" We all whispered.  
  
Lily pulled her wand out of her bag. Suddenly Snapes potion wasn't a potion but pumpkin juice. It looked odd against everyone elses purple potions. Snape didn't notice.  
  
We shook with silent snickers.  
  
When Purcell got around to Snapes cauldron, he sat up straight smiling.  
  
"What is this Mr. Snape?"  
  
"My potion Professor."  
  
"It looks more like pumpkin juice to me."  
  
"What?!" He looke down at his 'potion'. "It-it wasn't like that before! It was red. I swear. Something must have happened to it!"  
  
"Yes something did happen. You didn't follow the instuctions. I will have to fail you on this project."  
  
Good thing she didn't favor her own students. That's what we were hoping for.  
  
When class was over Snape came over to me.  
  
"I know it was you Black. I'm not stupid you know."  
  
"Your not? Well it wasn't me, so I guess you are."  
  
He lowered his face so close our faces almost touched.  
  
"You better watch out Black. One of these days your gonna regret it." Then he stormed off.  
  
What a loser. I made a 'L' shape with my fingers and stuck me tongue out at him.  
  
"Way to go Tine. Let's go to lunch." Remus cheered for me. I felt my face burn.  
  
Why did I have to go red now?  
  
Sirius whispered something to Remus. He looked up at me and ran off.  
  
"What did you tell him?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.  
  
"Don't you know? Think about it Tine. You won't hate me. Trust me." He laughed.  
  
I glared at him for a minute, then grabbed Lilys arm and pulled her away. We ran back to the common room.  
  
"What's wrong Tine?"  
  
"He told him. He told him my secret." I started to cry. What if he didn't like me? I was so embarresed.  
  
"Well, what if he likes you too? You saw how he ran off."  
  
"'Dout it. He was probably embarresed that I liked him."  
  
Just then Sirius, Remus and James came crawled thought the common room door. They walked up to us.  
  
"Come on tell her Remus. We'll be right over there." James pointed to the other side of the room.  
  
"Come with us Lily. They need to be a lone." He pulled her along.  
  
After a long silence I spoke up.  
  
"Remus...I..."  
  
"It's okay. I like you too." He paused. "I just never thought that you'd like me.  
  
"Well I do. Is that why you ran off? Cause you like me?"  
  
"I guess so. Well...should we go to lunch now? I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Okay. Come on lets go get the others." We walked over to them.  
  
"Everything okay now?" Lily asked. I think the other told her.  
  
"Yeah we're fine."  
  
"Well come on lovebirds. Let's go to lunch before Peter eats it all." Sirius jumped up.  
  
So that's where he was. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I was. No one ate more then Peter. No one.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone knew that we were going out. It was obvious. We were always together, holding hands. We hadn't kissed yet. We hadn't found the right time yet.  
  
I always wrote in my journal about him. How cute he was, the way we flirted with each other, everything.I was obsessed with him. He was my first boyfriend after all.  
  
In one of moms letters, she wrote.  
  
Dear Tine,  
Whose the lucky man? It's obvious you like someone.  
Why don't you ever write about him? What's his name? Whats he like?  
Don't be surpised. The way you write is so light hearted. don't be   
embarressed(she knew me too well).  
  
WBS-mom  
  
  
Don't be embarressed? Why shouldn't I be? Why hadn't I told her about him? It's not likes it's abnormal or anything.  
  
So I wrote back to her.  
  
Dear mom-  
I don't know why I never mentioned him. His name is Remus   
Lupin. He's really nice, and he likes me too.  
Sirius and I are doing okay in school. My best subject is DADA.   
I have been having nightmares lately. It's always the same one.  
I'm not to worried about it write now. Just when I have them, I can   
never go back to sleep. Oh well.  
  
WBS- Tine  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Some day around mid-October, we were walking down the corridors heading to Charms.   
  
"Hold up guys. I have to tie my shoe." Peter called.  
  
We stopped and I leaned back against the wall. Suddenly I got sucked through...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys. Sorry if I didn't make it clear about her nightmares. If you remember when they were in the common room she remembered her dream I couldn't put it in italics for some reason. What happened in her dream just happened at the end in the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all that may seem confusing. And the characters not mentioned in the books.  
  
  
(Part of the time this is from Siriuses POV. And sometimes it's in Tines.)  
*****  
Sirius POV  
  
  
"Tine!" lily screamed. She grabbed her arm and got sucked part way in before the wall closed up.  
  
"Lily! Tine! What happened?" I yelled.   
  
We ran into the class room to find that half of Lily was in the classroom. But Tine was no where.  
  
"Lily. Where's Tine?" James ran up to her.  
  
"I don't know. I grabbed her and started to go in a black tunnel. Then it turned back into the room."She paused."Um...can you get me out. This kinda hurts."  
  
"Remus. Go get Dumbledore." I shouted.  
  
He ran out as fast as he could.  
  
"Wait Sirius. I think I saw someone else before it closed up. It looked like an older man. Who could it be?"  
  
"I don't know. Hold on a minute. Don't talk."  
  
*Tine? Can you hear me?*  
  
No answer. I tried again.  
  
*Tine. This is important. Can you hear me!?!*  
  
No answer.  
  
"It's no use. She's not answering." I sighed.  
  
Where was she? How come she's not answering?  
  
Just then Dumbledore ran in through the door. That was fast.  
  
"What's going on here? Why are you in the wall, Miss Evans?" He laughed. He must have thought this was the problem.  
  
"Don't worry about me sir. It's Tine. She's gone."  
  
"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
We explained how she got sucked into the wall and disappered.  
  
After a silence of Dumbledore thinking he asked. "Sirius. Do you know of anyone who would want to take Tine?"  
  
A thought struck me. Snape!  
  
"Um...I remember Snape saying that she better watch her back. Maybe he did something to her."  
  
"No I don't think so Sirius. It was an older man that I saw." Lily who is no longer in the wall, said.  
  
"You say there was a man? What did this 'man' look like, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore looked like he might know who it was.  
  
"I don't know he was kinda of tall, and pale looking. He looked about forty, maybe forty-five years old."  
  
"I see. Mr. Black, would you please come with me. You will be excused from your next class. The rest of you can go to class now."  
  
We got up and left the room. We started to walk up to his office.  
  
"Do you know where Tine is? Who took her?" I asked.  
  
"Voldemort"- I flinched-"has been know to do similar things. Why do you think he would want to take her?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think I can help."  
  
"Oh? How's that?"  
  
"I can communicate with her telepathicly."  
  
"Really? That's rare. Can you try to get her now?"He said opening his office door.  
  
"I tried a while ago, but I'll try again."  
  
*Tine?*  
  
No answer.  
  
*Please Tine. It's okay now.*  
  
No answer.  
  
"She can't hear me. She's not responding."  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Sirius. I sure she's fine." James tried to comfort me.  
  
I wasn't so sure. It had been two days since she disapered and she still wasn't responding.  
  
"Why don't you try again?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Okay." I said but I wasn't relying on any response.  
  
*Tine.*  
  
No answer.  
  
"It's not working, guys."I paused thinking...."Guys. What if she's dead?"  
  
"Sirius. She's not dead." Lily scolded. "Maybe she just can't respond right now."  
  
After a long uncomfortable silence I said. "Come on. We'll be late for Charms."  
  
  
Part way during charms I tried again. Mostly to drain out the munchkin teachers voice.  
  
*Tine?*  
  
*(there was a sort of grunt/sigh sound.) Sirius?*  
  
"I got her!" I screamed. Everyone went quiet.  
  
*Tine? Are you there?*  
  
*Where am I Sirius?*  
  
* I don't know. Hold on a sec.* "I need to go to Dumbledores!" And I ran out of the room. *Tine what happened? Why didn't you answer me?*  
  
*I just woke up. Oh, no! It's that man again!*  
  
*Who is he?*  
  
*It's-I think it's you-know-who!*  
  
I walk up to the gargoyle.  
  
"Um...licorish wand?Cockroach Cluster?Come on I have to see Dumbledore!"  
  
It sprang open.  
  
"Dumbledore? That's it?"  
  
*Stay with me Tine. I'm going to Dumbledores*  
  
I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I opened the door fast and ran to his desk.  
  
"I got her! She is with you-know-who!"  
  
"Calm down. Now please ask her where she is."  
  
"She doesn't know. She said she just woke up and she doesn't know where she's at."  
  
"Ask her to discribe her suroundings, please."  
  
*Tine. What do you see around you?*  
  
*I'm inside a room. There's not much in here. But outside of the window I see a small graveyard far off near some woods.*  
  
"She says she's in a room. Outside of a window she sees a grveyard far off and some woods."  
  
"Have her tell you want Voldemort is doing to her."  
  
*What has you-know-who done to you?*  
  
*Well I'm tied up. Right now he's telling me to concentrate on what he's saying. I have to go now. Bye.*  
  
The connection died.  
  
"He has her tied up, but she had to go. She needed to listen to him. He's talking to her."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have any answers for you right now. You may go back to class. Please come to me when ever you need to Mr. Black. I'll be waiting.   
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N:Hey you wanted the next part and here it is. If the parts aren't coming up fast enough for you sorry. I'm making it up as I go along. I have disided that if I don't get at least 10 reviews I'm going to stop making the series cause I'm kinda sick of it. either way I'm only going to do the first year. If you want more r/r!  
  
Disclaimer:I own just Tine so far.  
  
  
*****  
(you were wondering what Voldemort was saying? well you'll findout.)  
  
Tines POV  
  
Voldemort was pacing in front of me. Oh my gosh! I had never been more scared in my life!  
  
"Now, young Black as you sit here in front of me, I wonder why. Why are you here? And you are wondering the same thing. And I say to myself...my faithful Death Eater has brung you to me. But why?"  
  
"I-I don't know sir."  
  
"Then we shall find out why he did bring you to me." Then he left the room.  
  
*Sirius?*  
  
*Yeah? What's going on?*  
  
*I think you need to see Dumbledore again. You-Know-Who says that it wasn't him.*  
  
*What do you mean it wasn't him?*  
  
*A Death Eater kidnapped me, but he doesn't know why.*  
  
*A Death Eater? Why would a Death Eater want you?*  
  
*I don't know but maybe Dumbledore knows.*  
  
*Okay i just got to his office.*  
  
*And?*  
  
*He want's you to think of a special talent you have. Maybe that's it.*  
  
I thought and thought. Man it's hard to think of your own talents.  
  
*I can't think of anything inparticualer*  
  
*Ask You-Know-Who what his name is.*  
  
*Okay. I'll have to wait until he comes back though.*  
  
It felt like I was sitting there wait for at lease 5 hours. It probably was. Man, I was hungry! I tried to remember the last time I ate and couldn't. I started to dose off when someone came back into the room.  
It wasn't Voldemort...it was a Death Eater.  
  
"Um...excuse me sir, but would you know why I am here?" I asked apprehensively.  
  
"Because I brought you here." He answered simply.  
  
"Why?" I asked as polite as I could. I didn't feel like getting put under one of the unforgivable curses.  
  
"You don't know who I am do you?"  
  
"I don't think so." The voice sounded a little disquised.  
  
He slowly lowered his hood, and I fainted.  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay I lied. I decided to put up another part even though I'm kinda tired of writing. I love all my reviewer!! I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be in this story. Like I said, I am stopping after their first yea and letting you guys use your imagination. r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tine, and someone else you will meet, but I'm not going to say who, because it will ruin it for you.  
  
  
*****  
  
"Come on. Wake up Tine."  
  
I squinted my eyes.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." shaking my self back to reality I remembered who was in front of me. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why? How could you do this to me? To mom. Sirius. Jessi. How?"  
  
"Honey...I don't know...because I like it I guess...."  
  
"You like torturing people? Killing people?...Are-are you going to kill me?" I cowered back away from him. Deeper into my corner.  
  
"No! Why would I want to kill you?" He seemed to be amused. I sure wasn't.  
  
"Then why am I here? What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to join Masters league. I told him you would join...for me. Please?"  
  
"NO!" I screamed. I was furious. I jumped up and ran to the window. Maybe I could find some answer to all of my questions. Why does he want me to join? How could he be a Death Eater? My own Dad! How...?  
  
Sirius! Sirius could help me. But first I need to know where I am.  
  
"Dad, where are we?"   
  
"Little Hanglington-"(a/n: Sorry if that is wrong. I don't have my fourth book with me. Anyway you know where I'm talking about.)"-Master is staying here. Why I am telling you this?"  
  
"Oh well...."  
  
he didn't need to know Sirius and my secret.  
  
*Sirius?*  
  
I heard a inside yawn. It's a funny sound accually.  
  
*Yeah? What's going on?*  
  
*Dad.*  
  
*What about him?*  
  
*He's the Death Eater Sirius! He wants me to join you-know-who's league! I need help!*  
  
*What!?*  
  
*Yeah. He told me he's offered me to you-know-who.*  
  
*Hold on I need to get to Dumbledores. This will be funny. Waking up the Headmaster at 2 in the morning.*  
  
"Dad? How long have I been here?"  
  
"Four days. You fainted yesterday. I couldn't get you to wake up. You must be hungry."  
  
"You can say that again....Is there anything I can eat?"  
  
"Why not?" He seemed pretty happy for someone who was about to hand there daughter to Lord Voldemort.  
  
He waved his wand around and a plate full of sandwiches sat in front of me. I picked it up and walked back to my corner. For some reason, I felt safer there. Where was Sirius?  
  
"Want some?"I offered my plate to him. I didn't know if I shuld trust him or not, but I guessed it would be better to be nice. Where was Sirius?  
  
"Sure. You know, I tried to get your brother here too."  
  
"Really?" Sirius! Where are you.  
  
I gobbled up most of the sandwiches.  
  
*Tine. I told Dumbledore everything Iknow so far. What's going on now?*  
  
*I'm okay. I'm in a town called Little Hanglington. Does Pro. Dumbledore know where it is?*  
  
*Yeah, he does.*  
  
Yes! I thought to myself.  
  
*Okay...when it's night time where you are, make sure your the only one in the room at 12:30. Okay? On second thought, make sure dads there too.*  
  
*I'll try. I'm okay right now. I've got to go.*  
  
Voldemort walked into the room. My plate of food disappered. So did the half a sandwich in my hand.  
  
"I see we have our new, youngest Death Eater awake."  
  
My gosh! What was I going to say? I'm not a Death Eater. I don't want to die.  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say sir." That was the safest thing I could say.  
  
"Don't say anything. I'll let the excitement settle in." He laughed a high-cold, any very frightening laugh.  
  
I layed back pretending to be tired, while Voldemort talked to my father.  
  
Soon I dosed off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
I looked up out the window. Dumbledore was standing outside of it. I jumped up and walked over to the window, opened it up and let him in.  
  
Dumbledore gave me a hug. "Now listen to me Tine. I need you to go out there and find the quill lying on the grass. Pick it up and wait for me. It's a portkey that will only work with your father and me."  
  
"Okay." I climbed out of the window on hopped down on the grass. I picked up the old quill.  
  
From inside I could here noises that were sounds of stuggle, but in a couple of minute Pro. Dumbledore pulled dad though a window. Dad was tied up and gagged.  
  
"Ready?" He asked me.  
  
"Ready." I gulped.   
  
They both touched the quill(dad by force), and I felt a jerk somewhere behind my navel and we were off.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi. Um...I am back i guess. I plan to do only a couple more parts to this fic. r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tine and her dad.  
  
  
*****  
  
Wham! We hit the ground and I fell.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
I found my feet and stood up. Pro. Dumbledore was still standing, as for my dad, I couldn't tell. He looked like he was struggling to be on his feet. He couldn't help it much. Dumbledore had a good hold on him.  
  
"Well, Tine. Your family is waiting in my office. Why don't you follow me."  
  
We walked across the grounds and up the stairs. i was so excited to see mom and Sirius (and maybe even Jessi), that I didn't remember the rest of the walk there.  
  
Suddenly we were standing in front of the door to his office. I threw open the door and ran in. Mom grabbed me into a big hug. She had been crying(I could tell). She held on to me for along time. When she finaly broke the hug, I turned to Sirius. Then I hugged him. It has been along time since I had last hugged his. Jessi was next. Even though I didn't like him much, he was my brother.  
  
"Are you alright honey?" Mom cooed me(again).  
  
"She's fine." Dad yelled for me. " You think I was going to kill her or something? She is my daughter to...."  
  
Pro. Dumbledore pulled us three kids out of the office. "Why don't you go back to your dorm? I've already put an extra bed in your dorm Sirius. For Jessi."  
  
We walked back to the common room, where are friend were waiting up for us.  
  
"Tine!" Lily shreaked. I was hugging again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
James threw his arm around me. "How's it goin'?" He teased.  
  
"Well except for the fack that I was scared out of my mind...I guess I'm okay."  
  
Then there was Remus. I walked over to him and he kissed me not so quickly, on the lips.  
  
"Wow! Look at the Love-Birds go!" Jessi and Sirius said at the same time, then they started laughing.  
  
I broke the kiss and playfully slapped them.  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is the end!!!!! I am glad. Well sort of. I guess if I continue the serie(later on) it will be under a different name(just a hint it will have Tines name it). I have another story I/m putting up that I think you'll like. It's about what went through everyones mind that night at Godrics Hollow. Anywayr/r and tell me what you think about the last part of this Series(maybe).  
  
Dedication: I'm dedicating this story to KittyAngle and Starfig. They seem to really like this series. Check out their stories, they are really good.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tine and everything not mentioned in the HP books.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting here in our History of Magic, I realize how lucky I am to be here. Let me fill you in on some info.  
  
First thing that happened after Dad, Dumbledore and I got back was, Dad was sent to Azkaban. I know it sounds horrible, but we have to face that what he did was wrong.  
  
Next mom filed for a divorce. She wouldn't stand being married to a Death Eater. It wouldn't seem any different anyway. It's not like I ever got to see him much.  
  
After meeting all the people in Gryffindor, Jessi decided he wanted to learn how to be a wizard(A/N: Sorry I don't rememner what it is called, but it's those coarses that Filch was going to take in the second book). So mom signed him up for a squibs class. He was exstatic! Next year he is going to start at Hogwarts.  
  
Everyone kept coming up to me asking me to tell them what happened. People I didn't even know. I told them the truth, but most of them didn't think it was that exciting.  
  
Remus you ask? Things are going great for us. We decided not see each other anymore, a couple weeks ago. But that's fine with me. I think we're better as friends anyway.  
  
Sirius was made a big hero, because of the part he played in getting me back. My story is still big, so so is Sirius. Yeah, he's the big shot around here(or at least he thinks so. Not in a big-head sort of way though).  
  
James and Lily have developed a sort of crush on each other even though neither of them will admit it.   
  
Me? I was feeling insecure all of them time, even though I knew I could count on Sirius if anything ever happened again. My ultimate worry was you-know-who. I was scared he would come after me again, but Dumbledore said that I won't have to worry about it anymore. That still doesn't change the fact off what happened and how I felt. I didn't trust any of the slytherins(not like I ever did). And I especialy didn't trust any myself. I mean I didn't trust myself to keep out of trouble. opening forbidden doors, going into the Forbidden Forest and other things....  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Tine! Do you here me?" James was waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"What?" I snapped out of my daze.  
  
"I asked you miss Black when was the Gobblin Reblion ?" Pro. Binns stated.  
  
"I don't know." I sure felt embarrest. I'm sure he did that on purpose.  
  
"Of course you don't. Please pay attention. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"She's back." Sirius joked.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
*don't worry, I was thinking about it too.*  
  
"Oh, really? Why? You weren't there. How could you know how I feel about it and what I think about it?*  
  
*I was as good as there.*  
  
*Yeah, right. Just kidding Sirius.*  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A/N: This is the end(maybe)! I hope you enjoyed it. Check out my new series later on today when it comes out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
